


The Art of Making Important Decisions Quickly

by stellamidnight



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, No Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamidnight/pseuds/stellamidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a new girlfriend. Steve responds to the news by asking Danny to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Making Important Decisions Quickly

**SUNDAY**

Steve was stuck in baggage claim, waiting for Danny to come back from New Jersey. The plane touched down ten minutes ago and the anticipation was killing him. He forced himself to stand still and stop pacing after almost crashing into a frail, elderly couple wearing matching aloha shirts. Glancing down at his phone, he read the same text message for the twentieth time.

_Just landed. Meet in baggage claim. :-)_

Steve had every intention of explaining exactly how unmanly emoticons were as soon as he saw Danny. Which had to be soon, right? 

A wave of tourists washed past Steve, dragging heavy luggage behind them. He ignored them all, scanning the crowd for bright blond hair and a shorter brunette mop of long, wavy hair. He found and discarded several possibilities before he finally spotted his partner’s familiar walk. Danny strutted through the airport with an easy, relaxed roll of his hips that Steve would have recognized anywhere. The moment he saw Danny, Steve felt warm. Happy.

He stretched up to his full height to make himself as visible as possible and held up his hand in greeting. Grace raced into Steve’s arms as soon as she saw him and he bent down to sweep her off her feet into a big hug. She immediately launched into a breathless retelling of her entire trip, rattling off a stream of details about everything she saw and did over the past week. The two men smiled indulgently over her head while she talked excitedly.

Danny pointed toward the baggage carousel, leaving Steve to watch over his daughter while he collected their luggage. Steve ignored the impulse to run after Danny and pull him into his arms. Instead, he crouched down to Grace’s eye level and focused on listening to her meandering storytelling.

By the time Danny returned with their bags, Grace had wound down to the tail end and was describing the long flight home. With a quick, “Excuse me,” to Steve, she darted forward and tugged on Danny’s hand until he leaned down. They began a whispered conversation of half sentences.

_“Danno, I need to—”_

_“Oh. Okay, just—”_

_“Stay safe, don’t—”_

_“Heard that before? Okay, then—”_

Danny released his daughter’s hand and she made a beeline for the women’s restroom.

Straightening up, he grinned at Steve with his hands shoved into his pockets. Sweeping one hand toward a nearby bench, he said, “Have a seat. She’s started doing this, uh, thing with her hair. Could take a while.”

“Obsessed with her hair. Now who does that remind me of?” Steve teased as he reached out to ruffle Danny’s hair, but Danny stepped out of reach before he even got close. He had to settle for grabbing Danny by the shoulder and pulling him into a side hug. “Missed you, Danno,” Steve sighed, briefly laying his cheek against the top of Danny’s head. 

“Sap,” Danny sneered jokingly. “Civilian life must be making you soft.” He patted Steve on the chest a couple times before pulling away. Steve released him reluctantly, letting his empty hand fall to his side.

They settled onto the bench Danny had pointed out, sitting far enough apart for Grace to fit between them. “Listen, Danny,” Steve started, “I know—” 

Danny talked over him, launching into a monologue about the many virtues of New Jersey. Steve followed his lead, keeping the conversation light. Falling into old patterns, they chatted easily while they waited for Grace, swapping stories about what the other missed during their time apart.

The conversation took a turn when Danny mentioned a woman he met on his trip. She was a friend of his youngest sister who recently relocated to New Jersey for a job. Danny took great delight in educating her on what made New Jersey the best place on earth. Their time together was limited because he spent every day with Grace, but they managed to meet up for drinks a couple times after Grace went to bed safe in her aunt’s house. Steve listened with a deep ache in his heart.

Danny concluded wistfully that they made no promises to each other. It would have been unrealistic to try a long-distance relationship after just a few dates. They exchanged contact info and promised to stay in touch, but that was all.

Steve proposed.

Danny blinked rapidly, opening and closing his mouth a few times. He failed to form any words at all before his daughter returned from the restroom with her hair in a complicated side braid.

**MONDAY**

Steve hated paperwork with a passion. He wasn’t incapable of doing his own paperwork, despite Danny’s claims to the contrary, but all those tiny boxes and repetitious questions made him feel itchy. That’s why he broke down and asked Danny for help.

Danny stared at the document in his hands for a very long time. “Steven, this is an application form for a marriage license.”

“Right,” Steve nodded, holding out a pen.

“This has both our names on it,” Danny said slowly, ignoring the offered pen.

“Yeah,” Steve answered, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. “I filled out as much as I could, but I don’t know your driver’s license number or the exact date your last marriage ended,” explained apologetically.

“How did you know my mother’s maiden name?” Danny frowned.

“She mentioned it a couple months ago,” Steve shrugged. “Look, just fill in any blanks, sign it, and then we can—”

Danny turned and walked away without another word. Steve chose to see it as a good sign that he took the application with him.

**TUESDAY**

Steve called Danny’s father to ask for his hand in marriage. They chatted about weather and sports for a few minutes before Steve blurted out his reason for calling.

“Wait…isn’t he dating someone here in New Jersey? A woman?”

Steve told the story of hearing about Danny’s long-distance girlfriend and proposing at the airport. 

There was a long pause before Mr. Williams said, “Yeah, I— I don’t really understand any of this. Maybe you should talk to Danny’s mom.”

**WEDNESDAY**

“So, my mother called last night. We had a very interesting conversation. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” Danny leaned against the doorway of Steve’s office, arms crossed.

“She gave me her blessing,” Steve was quick to point out. “Your dad’s still mulling it over,” he admitted with a shrug. He had some ideas about how to win him over but he needed to consult with Danny’s sisters before he bought a new barbeque grill for his future father-in-law. “Hey, did you finish the marriage-license form? We can take it over to the City Clerk’s office this afternoon if you’re ready. We have to testify in court today, so it wouldn’t be going out of our way.”

“There’s something wrong with you, you know that right?”

**THURSDAY**

“Hold out your hand,” Steve commanded gruffly while digging in his pockets for a piece of string. 

Danny arched an eyebrow in question, but obediently held out his right hand.

Steve shook his head, holding up a tiny jumble of red string and pulling one end taut. “Other hand.”

“O-kay,” Danny dragged the word out, as he switched to his left hand. “You wanna tell me what the hell you’re doing?” he asked, brow wrinkling in bewilderment as Steve wrapped the string around one finger and used a pen to make a little mark on the string.

“I didn’t know your ring size,” Steve explained, tucking the string into his breast pocket for safe keeping. With a smile, he patted the pocket. “Now I do.”

“You went insane while I was in New Jersey, didn’t you?” Danny asked in a concerned tone. “No, no, don’t feel bad. I blame myself. I never should have left you unsupervised for so long.”

**FRIDAY**

Steve bought matching wedding bands on his lunch break. Danny still hadn’t signed the marriage-license form, which frankly was putting them a little behind schedule, but Steve was determined to do as much as he could to keep things on track.

Steve wanted tungsten carbide in gun metal grey. The salesman suggested traditional yellow gold. They settled on platinum.

**SATURDAY**

“Have you thought about a venue? My first instinct is a wedding on the beach, but thinking about Chin’s wedding to Malia makes me…”

“Sad,” Danny nodded in agreement as he accepted the beer Steve handed him.

Steve sighed as he settled down on a chair beside him. They were sitting on his lanai, watching the sunset fade into a dusky purple speckled with stars. “Nothing wrong with doing it at the courthouse. I just don’t want it to feel rushed, you know?”

“Oh, you don’t want it to feel rushed?” Danny repeated, eyebrows rising in disbelief. “He says he doesn’t want it to feel rushed,” Danny repeated again, appealing to an invisible audience for sympathy. “Maybe, just maybe, you should actually wait for me to say yes. What d’ya think?” Danny asked, waving his hands as he spoke.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “You saying no?” His heart hammered in his chest, but he kept up a brave face.

Danny took a long sip of his beer. Shaking his head, he put down the bottle and looked Steve dead in the eyes. 

If Danny was about to say something, he never got the chance because just then Kono and Adam arrived, with Chin right behind them. As he got up to welcome his friends, Steve didn’t know whether to feel annoyed or relieved for the interruption.

**SUNDAY**

Steve was in the middle of his morning swim when he spotted a figure standing on the beach near his house. Treading water, he looked closer and recognized Danny standing on the sand a few steps from the lanai behind his house. With a grin, he abandoned the rest of his workout and swam for shore. 

He barely paused to rub a beach towel over his head and face before marching up to partner. Salt water dripped down his body but he ignored it. “It’s been a week, Danno. You got an answer for me?” 

Danny held up his hands. “Let me explain something to you, okay? Normal, rational people do not do…whatever this is, Steve. They don’t say one thing and then turn around and say the exact opposite thing,” he argued, his voice growing louder as his hands cut through the air.

Dropping his hands, Danny let all the pain and confusion show on his face. Steve forced himself not to look away from the damage he’d caused. “We slept together,” Danny whispered.

“I know,” Steve answered softly, stepping closer. His hands itched to reach out and comfort Danny but he kept them at his sides.

“I was… I’m not saying…” Danny broke off his halting words to rub a shaky hand over his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he spoke again in a stronger voice. “I’d never been with a guy before and you knew that, Steven.” 

Steve ducked his head, no longer able to hold Danny’s gaze. “I know,” he said, swallowing around a lump in his throat.

“I thought… I thought it meant something, you know? Then the next morning I made pancakes and instead of eating them you told me you needed space,” Danny reminded him, crossing his arms defensively.

“I didn’t mean for you to run off to New Jersey, Danny!” Steve snapped.

“You—” Danny huffed out a breath angrily and tried again. “You said you wanted to keep things casual. Keep our options open, you said.”

“I don’t,” Steve insisted firmly, shaking head. “I don’t want space. I don’t want casual. Please, I want…”

“To get _married_?” Danny asked, bright blue eyes shining with unshed tears. “Where the hell did that come from?”

Steve ran his hands over his hair, desperately trying to find the words for everything he felt. “I had a lot of time to think while you were in New Jersey. I thought about how big a part of my life you are and how stupid it was to treat this thing between us like just another hookup. I was never a very good boyfriend, Danny. Not just with you, but in every relationship I’ve ever had. I’ve always had one foot out the door. I don’t want to be that guy anymore. Not with you. I don’t want to be just a boyfriend to you. Let me be your husband and I’ll do it right. I’ll be the best, most devoted husband. I swear it.”

“Fiancé,” Danny corrected quietly.

“What?” Steve asked cautiously, trying not to get his hopes up.

“Not husband, fiancé,” Danny said, squinting as he looked out at the bright sunlight bouncing off the water. “When most couples get engaged, they stay engaged for a while. They don’t race down the aisle like it’s a speedway.” Cutting his eyes over to Steve, he added, “You’d know that if you spent more time around humans, you big ape.”

“Fiancé, huh?” Steve asked, warming to the idea. “Okay,” he nodded determinedly. Bending down on one knee, he reached out for Danny’s hand. “Give me another chance, Danny. Say you’ll be my fiancé.”

“Not _another_ chance,” Danny warned. “Your last chance.”

“So, uh, does that mean you’re accepting my proposal? We’re engaged now, right?” Steve cautiously tugged Danny closer, encouraged when he didn’t pull away.

Danny glanced away, shaking his head, but there was a soft smile on his face. “Maybe I’m the one who went crazy,” he muttered under his breath. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at Steve and answered, “Okay, yeah. Yeah, I guess we are.” He bent down for a kiss and Steve happily obliged. They kept the kiss small, just a gentle meeting of lips, as they slowly began to rebuild their connection.

At least, that was the original intent. Without really thinking about it Steve pushed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Danny as he pulled him down onto the sand. He got lost in the taste and feel of Danny until finally they had to break apart for air. Panting for breath, he realized they were lying on the sand tangled up in each other and making out like teenagers. Memories of their one night together, formerly a torment, were now a sweet enticement. With a dirty grin, Steve started, “Now that we’re engaged, you wanna—”

Danny barked out a laugh and pushed him away. “Nice try, Smooth Dog. You just got let out of the dog house. Don’t go strutting around the yard just yet.” Brushing off sand as he got to his feet, Danny started walking toward the house. Over his shoulder, he tossed out, “You’ve still got a lot of groveling to do. Loads. Heaps. Tons. So much…” his voice trailed off as he disappeared inside, but Steve had no doubt the litany continued.

Never one to shy away from a challenge, Steve squared his shoulders and followed his fiancé into the house. 

**ONE WEEK (and a lot of groveling) LATER**

“Words I do not ever want to hear…” Danny began as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

“Marry me, Danny,” Steve interjected as he sat naked on the foot of his bed, eagerly watching his fiancé undress.

“Casual,” Danny continued, ignoring Steve’s interruption.

“Please marry me, Danny,” Steve repeated earnestly as he watched Danny’s shirt flutter to the ground.

“Space,” Danny added as he unzipped his pants.

“I want to marry you,” Steve pledged, enjoying the sight of Danny doing a little hip shimmy as his pants fall to the ground.

“Options,” Danny continued, pushing down black boxer briefs to reveal his half-hard cock and quickly stepping out of them.

Steve’s self-control snapped. Lunging for Danny, he grabbed him around the waist and pulled him onto the bed. “There is nothing I want more,” he promised solemnly, “than to be married to you.” He leaned in for a kiss, but Danny pressed a hand against his chest to stop him.

“In the morning,” Danny began cautiously, “If I make pancakes, you will…”

“Pour syrup all over your body and lick it off,” Steve finished, brushing a foot against Danny’s calf as their legs tangled together.

Danny blinked. “Wow, uh…I was just gonna say ‘eat them’ but yeah, do that. That sounds…good. Really good. Maybe we can do that now…” Danny started to roll off the bed, but Steve pinned him to the bed before he could get away.

“Do you know how long it took me to get you back into this bed?” Steve growled. “You really think I’m gonna let you out of this bed any time soon?” He rubbed his body sensuously against Danny, enticing him to stay.

Danny hesitated, “Fiancé, right?” he asked, still seeking reassurance.

“Fiancé,” Steve repeated fervently, placing his hand over his heart. “And someday soon, husband.”

“Well, not too soon,” Danny argued, even as he tilted his head back to give Steve more room to kiss and lick his throat.

“June weddings are nice,” Steve pointed out as he trailed his fingers down Danny’s chest, enjoying the feel of strong muscles beneath warm, golden skin and dense chest hair.

“June? There’s no way we could plan everything by June. June of next year, maybe,” Danny countered while his hands roamed over Steve’s strong back down to his ass.

“This June,” Steve insisted leaning in for a kiss. “It should definitely be this June,” he murmured against Danny’s lips. He savored the feel of Danny’s mouth opening to him as they deepened the kiss.

“That’s ridiculous,” Danny complained, when they broke apart for air. “Why—” he broke off his question with a gasp when Steve’s fingers teased a sensitive nipple. “Why this June?”

Steve kissed him again before pulling away with a happy sigh. “Well, because I already bought plane tickets for your family. I got a great group discount.”

Danny stared at him incredulously. “You’re certifiably demented, you know that?” 

Steve rolled over, pulling Danny on top of him. “Crazy in love,” he promised.

“Crazy in love,” Danny promised back.


End file.
